1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air filter device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional circular cylinder air filter contains air filter medium. After the air filter medium and the airflows to be filtered produce a chemical reaction and lose of filtering utility, the replaced cylindrical frame can only be disposed aside and can not be re-used, obviously not comply with the environmental protection concept.